The Pink Sea
by Tsumitsuki
Summary: Poniko. Ese es el apodo que "ella" le ha dado, pero le prohibe saber su verdadero nombre, para que no la deje sola, como según "ella" dice: "Cómo en la vida real". La historia sucede al son de la canción que compone la cuenta atrás de su vida.


Ya no recuerdo cuanto hace que estoy vagando en esta casa de color rosa, tampoco recuerdo dónde estoy, o sinceramente qué soy. No me importa, no tengo ganas de averiguarlo. El día no tiene fin: Aquí nunca se pone el Sol y nunca estoy cansada, tan solo vago en esta casa pintada de ese color pastel, escuchando esta acogedora y, a la vez, aterrorizadora música de fondo que oía en mi cabeza. Parecía marcar la cuenta atrás de algo. Y sí, contaba algo.

_Contaba la cuenta atrás de mi "vida" sin sentido._

La única certeza que tengo es que existo. No sé mi nombre, tampoco sé qué colores me gustan, tampoco sé dónde vivo o quienes son mis amigos. No me importa. A veces pienso que esa luz blanca que ilumina mi habitación rosa es mi fuente de vida, nunca he probado a apagar las luces, y, la verdad, no me atrevo, tampoco tengo interés. Tampoco me importa. No hay nada que le dé importancia en este mundo sin fin, en este mundo sin regreso a ese lugar que algún día pude llamar "_casa_", el cual no recuerdo y al parecer fue reemplazado por aquella horrible habitación de color rosa. Cuando voy a abrir la puerta, antes, me detengo, mirando fijamente el pomo, y miro por la ventana de mi habitación. Se me quitan las ganas: No veo más que un océano sin fin, un mar con ese color que yo odio tanto, un mar al que yo llamo...  
>"<em>Mar Rosa<em>".

A veces, alguien acaba con mi aburrimiento. Viene a visitarme, pero algo intenta evitar que hable: Es algo que, cuando voy a saludarle, me arrebata las palabras de la garganta y las elimina. No sabía su nombre, pero, al principio, su compañía era muy bien recibida, aunque yo nunca pude hablar con ella verbalmente. Mis ojos tampoco me obedecían: Miraban a un extremo de la habitación intentando evitar el rostro de ese alguien que quizá podría decir que era mi única "_amistad_"; era.  
>Hasta que un día, me hizo sentarme en la cama. Ella se trajo un cuaderno, una especie de diario, con un rótulo que decía "Diario de Sueños", y ella dijo: "Si no puedes hablarme o mirarme, escríbeme. Si no quieres hablarme o mirarme, no hagas nada. Si me escribes, te visitaré, si no, te mataré. <em>Todo está en tus manos.<em>"

Me miraba fijamente, mientras me dejó un bolígrafo encima del diario que dejó sobre mi falda. Intenté coger el bolígrafo a tientas, buscándolo. Entonces la chica me lo puso en la mano, y me abrió la libreta. Menos mal que sabía escribir sin mirar, y puse: "_Algo me impide hablar contigo y mirarte. Es una buena idea lo del diario. Encantada... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_"

Ella no escribía, me dijo:  
>-¡Sabía que lo harías! Me llamo Madotsuki, "Mado" para los amigos. ¿Tienes nombre?- Dijo, mientras yo suponía que sonreía.<br>"_No me acuerdo._", escribí.  
>-Yo lo sé. Te llamas Poniko, eras mi amiga en el otro mundo. Sabía que no podías estar mucho tiempo ignorándome, o simplemente no escribir. Nadie de este mundo tiene voz excepto yo, y me escriben. ¿Puedes mirarme?<br>Negué con la cabeza. Mis ojos la evitaban, involuntariamente. Ella se movió hacia la derecha, que es hacia dónde mis ojos miraban, pero estos dieron la vuelta hacia la izquierda, y pasó lo mismo cuando se fué hacia la izquierda. Se quedó pensativa, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces escribí: "_No hay manera, yo también intento mirarte pero los ojos se mueven solos._"

Pasamos un buen rato hablando y escribiendo. Ella me ponía el diario en la dirección de mis ojos, y no se movían. Podía ver mis escrituras, y los dibujos de Madotsuki. A veces aparecía ella, pero con el físico cambiado. Por ejemplo, con una gran peluca rubia, o incluso con orejas de gato y pelo corto. A demás de eso, aparecían personas que me eran familiares que no recordaba: No me importaba siquiera intentar recordarlas. Me hablaba de ellas, de algunas historias en el instituto que iban. Me llamaron la curiosidad una chica de pelo negro, corto, que siempre se dibujaba sonriendo, la cuala mi amiga llamaba Monoe. Me enseñó a la hermana menor de esta, Monoko, que era normal, como ella, pero con dos coletas. Entonces al lado de Monoko aparecía ella, deformada: Monoko aparecía con cinco brazos, uno saliendo por la cabeza, uno de más en la izquierda y otro que salía por el codo del derecho. Uno de sus ojos parecía fundirse, mientras que la pobre niña babeaba. Era una imagen bizarra.

"_Dios mío._" - Escribí.- "_¿Por qué la has deformado?_"  
>-Murió con esta forma. - Me dijo sonriendo, cosa que no pude explicarme. Parecía <em>normal<em> ese suceso. - Mi hermano mayor murió con ella. - Se sentó a mi lado, en la cama. - Fueron atropellados por mis padres, cuales murieron yendo al hospital pues, mi madre estaba embarazada, y a Monoko le cayó un semáforo encima. Yo estaba con Monoe ese día y, al ver cómo su hermana menor y su novio morían delante de sus ojos, me sonrió, y fué la última vez que la vi. No supe nada más de ella y ni siquiera sé si está muerta o no.  
>"<em>¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?<em>"  
>-No lo sé, tampoco quiero recordarlo. - Miró al Diario de Sueños. - Me gusta bautizar a mi gente de mi mente con nombres que no son sus reales. Tú no te llamas verdaderamente Poniko, y Monoe y Monoko no se llaman tampoco así. Mi hermano, le llamo Shitai.<br>"_¿Por qué no me dices mi nombre? Sería más fácil eso que inventarse nombres._"  
>Ella dejó de sonreír. Me miró a los ojos, pero, cómo siempre, no podía mirarle.<br>-Porque si os digo vuestros nombres... Desapareceréis y me dejaréis sola otra vez, cómo en el mundo real.

Dejé de hablar con Madotsuki, ya ni le escribía. Ella también dejó de visitarme tanto cómo antes. Al cabo de un tiempo, oí el familiar sonido de los globos que estaban esparcidos por el Mar Rosa, ese ruido de cascabeles. Madotsuki entró, y tuve un mal presentimiento. Me ofreció el bolígrafo y el Diario, pero lo rechacé. Ella, sin entenderlo, empezó a perseguir mi mirada, cual le ignoraba igualmente. Al cabo de un rato, se cansó de mí. Sacó un cuchillo, y yo empecé a huir. Me acorraló entre la estantería y la cama, y me cogió por la camisa, dispuesta a matarme.  
>-Te dije que si me ignorabas, te mataría.<br>Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir aquél dolor que acabaría conmigo, pero no hubo dolor. Empecé a abrir los ojos, esta vez no la ignoraban: La miraban. Madotsuki estaba llorando, temblaba ligeramente. No podía acuchillarme, no era capaz de matar a su mejor amiga una vez recuperada de la muerte. El cuchillo, entonces, desapareció, y me dejó ir. Se aproximó a la puerta y se paró para mirarme una última vez, le leí el pensamiento:

_Iba a apagar la luz._

De repente, una sensación de terror se apoderó de mí, mucho mayor que cuando ella iba a matarme. Empecé a andar hacia ella, para evitar que apagase la luz. Nada bueno ocurriría si apagase esa luz. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, la voz salió involuntáriamente de mi boca:

-¡Madotsuki, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas! - Realmente sonó a que me estuviesen matando, pero era algo parecido. Entonces, se paró, se paralizó. Me miró, sorprendida. Mi voz había vuelto. Admitiré que también me sobresalté por mi actuación. Entonces, noté un mareo, y al mirar hacia abajo, vi cómo mis pies empezaban a desvanecerse poco a poco. Cuanto más me desvanecía, más recordaba. Recordaba todos los sucesos, todo lo que pasó con los amigos de Madotsuki, y sus depresiones. Nuestras peleas, el cementerio al enterramiento de Monoko y Shitai... Todo volvió.  
>Entonces, Madotsuki, llena de rabia, activó el cuchillo. Se acercó a mí con rabia y me volvió a coger. Me acuchilló, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Grité, grité con mi voz de lo que Madotsuki llamaba "<em>Mundo Real<em>" y que acababa de descubrir. Me dejó, y se fue con el cuchillo en mano. Caí al suelo y extendí una mano hacia ella, intentando que no lo hiciese, pero ella, sonriendo, apagó la luz. Noté desaparecer mucho más rápido, y también mis recuerdos desaparecían, me estaba transformando. Vi, en el suelo, la puerta abierta, el cielo gris del Mar Rosa contrastar con el perfil ahora negro de Madotsuki y su cuchillo, que goteaba con mi sangre, que ahora las gotas que caían relucían como gotas negras de tinta china. _La luz convirtió en oscuridad._

Entonces lo recordé.

_Mi nombre era..._

* * *

><p>Uh, hola ~<p>

Debuto en FanFiction con este one-shot de Yume Nikki, un juego que estoy realmente viciada, y ha dejado huella, el original, y casi todos los fanmade que he jugado de este juego perturbador, y, a la vez, triste. Podéis llamarme Kasumiko, traducido cómo "Chica de la niebla" o, como se me conoce más, Tsumi. Debido a mi gran parecido físico y, mínimamente psicológico con el personaje "Poniko" de Yume Nikki, la protagonista de este one-shot, podéis llamarme por su nombre, también.

Desde que descubrí este juego dejé de leer cualquier manga y ver cualquier anime, incluso de leer. Ahora, se me ha bajado un poco la 'fiebre Yume Nikki', pero sigo jugando a sus fangame, que, si son tan trabajados como .Flow, Yume 2kki, Yume Nisshi, The Looking Glass o Lcd Dem, son unos juegos que pueden llegar al nivel del original, pero siempre por debajo de éste. Todos estos, a pesar de ser fanmades son muy buenos, recomendaría jugar a estos juegos en 36 bit tan perturbadores.

En fin, cualquier review es agradecido. Perdonad por las faltas de ortografía.

Espero verles leer mis fanfic ~

-Tsumi


End file.
